Файл:"Chica" - Five Nights at Freddy's song by MandoPony
Description ITUNES ► https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/songs-for-gamers-vol.-2/id1080708372 There are some people who like Chica a little too much. I guess this song is dedicated to them. For everyone else, I hope you get a good chuckle out of this. ;) More real music coming soon. Love to you all! ~andy http://thedoggygal.deviantart.com http://orlandofox.tumblr.com http://www.twitter.com/orlando_fox http://mandopony.bandcamp.com/ http://www.twitter.com/mandopony/ http://www.facebook.com/mandopony/ http://www.instagram.com/mandopony ______________________________________ LYRICS: You may think that what I'm feeling Is a little strange But baby, I believe the world can change Someday I know that they will see You were meant to be with me It doesn't matter if they laugh Or criticize They've never felt what I feel When I look in your eyes It doesn't matter if they're glowing red It doesn't matter if you want me dead Call me crazy baby, but It don't matter at all... (It don't really matter at all) You may be a robot, but I can't help but fall... I'm in love with a chicken Who wants to murder me I fell in love with a chicken So deliciously She's everything I ever wanted or adored I can't help the fact that she's a cyborg I'm in love with a chicken Who wants to murder me She slays all day With her secret recipe She makes me feel like everyday is a party Girl... You're a little yella, but you're hella sex-to the ay-ay Built just right, oh what a sight, gimme that cupcake Get a little cray-cray Oh lordy, here she comes Creepin' down the hall You can't miss her Cuz she's seven feet tall Girl... What I gotta do to get a little Lovin' from you? Before I kick the bucket, I gotta have a taste of that McNugget She's made of metal but she warms my heart Even if she wants to tear me apart, oh Call me crazy baby, but I don't think you're a threat.... (Why you gotta pull my limbs off?) Why do we always want what We can never get? Oh, I just want a little chicken... I'm in love with a chicken Who wants to murder me I fell in love with a chicken So deliciously She's everything I ever wanted or adored I can't help the fact that she's a cyborg I'm in love with a chicken Who wants to murder me (A sexy cyborg) She slays all day (A sexy cyborg chicken lady) With her secret recipe Wait, stop the beat. It's a cyborg chicken And she wants to kill me? Eh, I'm okay with that. I'm in love with a chicken (Yeah) Who wants to murder me I fell in love with a chicken So deliciously (I'm so in love with that porcelain poultry) She's everything I ever wanted or adored (She's so good to me, she's got them hips for days) I'm in love with a chicken Who wants to murder me (Those feathers do it for me) She slays all day With her secret recipe (Even though, technically, they ain't even feathers, she's just made of metal) (Oh, but I still want her so bad) I'm in love with a chicken Who wants to murder me (Woo!) I fell in love with a chicken So deliciously (The tastiest love of all) She's everything I ever wanted or adored (The tastiest love of all) I'm in love with a chicken Who wants to murder me She slays all day With her secret recipe (Yeah, yeah, yea-a-a-ah)